My Own Little Fairy Tale
by Dr. Mwaahaha
Summary: Ryoma really is a Prince of Tennis. His dad is a Tennis God. In order to avoid marrying Sakuno, Ryoma must marry the winner of the tennis competition he is holding, be it girl or guy.


My Own Little Fairy Tale  
  
Chapter 1: What?!  
  
By Dr. Mwaahaha  
  
"Oi! I need to tell you something, so meet me on the tennis court," my dad tells me.  
  
I grab my racket and head off towards the tennis court. I wonder what it is that my dad needs to tell me. Every time that he informs me of something when playing tennis, it always has something to do with being a prince.  
  
I walk onto the court. My dad is already standing, holding a ball, which he tosses to me.  
  
"Go ahead and serve, seishounen," he smiles and I scowl. I bounce the ball a few times and serve it to him. He hits it back easily, not taking me seriously. "Do you think I can still beat you with my eyes closed?"  
  
"Oyaji! Play me seriously!" I smash the ball at him, which he easily gets, while he has one eye closed. I feel myself getting annoyed.  
  
"Mada mada dane," he grinned. "But you ARE ready for something else."  
  
I serve the ball. He frowns. "Aren't you curious? Ask what you're ready for."  
  
"Yada," I hit the ball back. He mutters, "Brat."  
  
"It concerns the high court."  
  
"Hmmmm, the high court, eh? The Gods called you?"  
  
"Yes, they did. The Gods proposed something to me." His face has an evil grin on it. "I would have agreed on the spot, but your mom told me to wait because it concerns you."  
  
I'm curious, what would the Gods have to offer me? "At least my mother isn't dumb."  
  
"Hey! What was that?!" My dad exclaimed. Then, he cleared his throat. "Anyways, since we are Gods, there are certain things that must be done. You, seishounen, have been offered something that most Gods aren't offered for a long time. Somebody has asked for your hand in marriage!" He looks happy, "That's my son! Popular, just like his dad!"  
  
He hit the ball back and easily scores a point, because I make no move to get it.  
  
"I'm not getting married!" I yell at him.  
  
"You're not glad about this? Men your age would jump at this chance, many people your age are married!"  
  
"I'm only sixteen! Baka Oyaji!" I remind him.  
  
He looks surprised, "Is that so? Well, that doesn't matter. You don't have to get married right away. Besides, the girl is cute!"  
  
I stand in the middle of the court looking aghast. "Oyaji, exactly who asked me to marry her?"  
  
"The granddaughter of the highest priestess to the Tennis God, your wonderful father. Even though you're only half a god, only someone who is a direct descendant to the Gods can marry you. You're lucky you caught the eye of someone in your school."  
  
"Oyaji, I repeat, exactly who asked me to marry her?"  
  
"Ryuuzaki Sakuno, impatient brat," he mutters.  
  
"WHAT! I'm not going to marry Ryuuzaki Sakuno! You're going to refuse the proposal!" I refuse to marry her! All she does is blush whenever she sees me. She usually never says anything to me. I don't want a typically quiet wife that has little personality. I want to marry someone fun that I actually WANT to spend time with.  
  
"Why? She's adorable and wants to marry you. I'm sure she'll wait until you're ready! Besides, didn't you like her? You shouldn't keep a young girl waiting!" My dad yells back.  
  
"I never liked her! There's no way that I'll ever love her!" I exclaim. My dad looks thoughtful.  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel...Things are a little more complicated then. You can't just refuse the offer of marriage. There has to be a specific reason, and the high court won't accept your reason. I can think of a way to get out it though," he smirks.  
  
For once, I'm glad that he's my dad. He is actually going to help me get out of a bad situation, like normal dads usually do.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'll agree to it," I tell him.  
  
"There has to be a competition. Since you're my son, it has to be a tennis competition. You have to marry the winner."  
  
"So I have to marry the best girl in tennis that joins?" At least it won't be Sakuno, she is terrible at tennis.  
  
My dad's face has a big fake smile. "You're wrong, seishounen. You don't have to marry the best girl in tennis. Gods have children through magic, unlike humans. You're going to marry the winner, be it a girl or GUY."  
  
So I might be married to guy. This day just gets better and better. I've been questioning my sexuality just like most people my age, but I don't want it forced down my throat. Or worse yet, what if the person, regardless of sex, is much much worse than Sakuno? Still, when the other option is Sakuno, I think I'd rather see who wins the competition. Wait! I'm sure there's no rule against joining the competition myself! If I beat everybody, I won't have to marry at all!  
  
I put on a determined face, "Start the competition."  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Dr. Mwaahaha  
  
Har har.  
  
Har har.  
  
The Seigaku regulars will, of course, be participating in the competition without knowing that it is Ryoma they might be marrying.  
  
Perhaps Oishi will become a housewife?  
  
Perchance Fuji can go wild?  
  
Possibly, Kaidoh will summon his viper friends?  
  
Maybe Tezuka will loose his stoic face? Hmmm?  
  
Disclaimer:  
Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Takeshi Konomi and Jump Comics, but mainly to Takeshi Konomi, because he created it. This fanfic belongs to me, and any attempt to copy it will make me mad and bloodthirsty. 0_0 ::Doctor slips secret potion into drink:: 


End file.
